Inconsistent Decisions In Love
by Amber Cradle
Summary: Going to be NC-17... Ginny can't divorce Harry Potter, Draco couldn't with Pansy either...they all know they're cheatin, but they're satisfied...R&R My 1st fic so please no flames!
1. Default Chapter

Inconsistent Decisions in Love By Amber Cradle  
  
I don't wanna put in a disclaimer coz by posting this on fanfiction.net; I'm announcing that this doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/N: I wrote this because I wanted to. When you read, leave a review, not a flame. If you don't write my fic, kindly don't finish reading and spare me some happiness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Remind me again why I married Harry Potter," Ginny W. Potter asked in a statement tone to her best friend-which happened to be Draco Malfoy. He sipped wine and raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't see because she was staring dully at her husband whom was flirting with another woman on their big ballroom floor. That's right; the boy-who-unfortunately-lived-but-will- fortunately-die was cheating on her. Hmpfh, as if she didn't either.  
  
But that wasn't the case. They don't flirt with other people when they were many people. And her parents and Sirius Black! Lucky for him she was in the garden so no one can throw him pitiful looks nor would she be thrown some. Lots of people already knew of their relationship; but they shrugged it off coz Weasley-tempered Ginny could easily take care of herself.  
  
At last her said best friend and lover smirked and answered her. "Coz it'll make your dreams come true, you know; the dream with many children and a big house to make more bunnies," he chuckled at his own joke which Ginny did not found a least bit humorous.  
  
"Wrong. My dream was to become rich and powerful, and it seems like I got it." Ginny said tonelessly. No wonder they got along well. She sipped on her white wine and looked at Draco as she felt Harry look at her.  
  
Good thing he didn't care if she bedded anyone as long as no one will know. And no one knew of Ginny's love life. Not even Harry. A wind blew at them and Ginny felt a bit cold for her shoulders were bare. Draco put a long, warm hand on her right shoulder and kissed the junction where her neck met her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, you did." He murmured on her skin that sent electric bolts down her spine. "It's becoming chilly.wanna get a room?" Ginny sipped her wine again, gave it to Draco and kissed his lips.  
  
"I'll ask Harry if he could cover for me," she said and apparated herself. In a moment, she was right behind Harry and put her small hand on his broad shoulder, smiled at the women piling themselves up for him-a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she pulled her husband to her and surprised him by kissing him directly on his lips and licking his lips afterwards.  
  
"Cover for me, would you?" she asked her and he nodded, meeting her eyes momentarily before catching her lips for a chaste kiss and turning to his waiting audience and she apparated again to Draco side, got her wine and held his hand as she dragged him towards the rooms on the west wing. He smirked as he kissed her cheek softly and let himself be dragged by the beautiful red head.  
  
It did not take long for Ginny to open the door and Draco to quickly slam it shut and pushed Ginny's back to lean of the door as he kissed her. Her arms enveloped his neck as the kiss deepened.  
  
Why had they not been the one to marry? Because Draco had a commitment even before he found out of his obsession for the red head. He had already married Pansy Parkinson. No child as of yet, but he hoped it to stay that way so that he could file a divorce after three years. After all, Pansy was only waiting for Marcus Flint to break the heart of another victimized woman.  
  
He smirked as he felt her smirk. It was a daily routine to keep them selves amused. Her lacy fingers were undoing the buttons of his Armani expertly. It wasn't the first time she'd done this. Virginia's eyes met Draco's and she said with a purring tone, "Let's take this slow."  
  
He nodded his head and kissed her slowly, mocking her order or plead. She didn't seem to notice the tease and played along, sucking his bottom lip ever so gently. His hand was at her back, unzipping the zipper of her red velvet dress as the other held onto her slim waist.  
  
One of her hands inserted itself inside his open shit and touched every bare skin it could reach as the other held onto Draco's neck. At last, the unzipping was thru and the long soft dress cascaded down her porcelain skin and his lips attacked her neck and shoulders, down to her cleavage; nipping; sucking; licking; kissing.  
  
"It's you that I adore." he whispered to her softly as he kissed her skin, emitting a soft purr from her. "You'll always be my whore." he continued to murmur. She nodded her head in agreement as he raised his head and lightly rested his forehead on hers, his eyes meeting his. She smiled at him softly, kissing his lips lightly. He smiled back. "You'll be the mother to my child." he buried his head in her red locks and murmured. "And a child to my heart; we must never be apart."  
  
Ginny had an arm looped on his neck as once ran through his silver locks and stayed there as she closed her eyes and he tightened his embrace on her waist.  
  
You see, the Ginny we knew-warm-hearted, loving and understand, isn't gone.she was just near to drowning in an endless depth.  
  
End of Prologue 


	2. Chapter 2

Inconsistent Decisions  
  
By Amber Cradle  
  
Amber's Notes: Thank you for reviewing my fic and finding time to read it. This is the second chap.  
  
Disclaimer: the Character's aren't mine and there will be very brief inclination of some Books of whatever that isn't mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gosh Ginny, we're a couple! We're supposed to cover up for each other!" Harry Potter angrily confronted his wife.  
  
Ginny for her part remained cool, fluttering her eyes close and open as she gazed at the wet park outside their mansion. The rain was pouring hard enough to echo through the whole house and left her awake, having to face her fuming husband.  
  
Harry Potter grabbed her shoulder and turned her brusquely to him. He glared at her and glared even more as she eyed him coldly, almost seeing through him. Oh, but she was faking it. She knew he was there. In fact, she could feel the forming bruise on hr right shoulder which he roughly grabbed. "What's wrong with you, woman?!" He shouted at her.  
  
She shrugged. "Lat time I checked, I wasn't the twenty-five year old wizard that has the hormones of a seventeen-year old and have to shoot his balls in every socket he finds," she said frostily, unperturbed. She raised a brow, showing a bit of her over pouring irritation for the man.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Men are an inquisitive race; always anxious to pry on other men's lives, but never ready to correct their own.' But of course, you wouldn't know anything," she said it in a way that his stupidity was very blatant.  
  
He clenched his teeth, digging his nails on her shoulder. It was hard not to loose the little control he has. "I let you cheat, you let me. Besides, I cover for you every time, don't I? Why can't you do the same?" He demanded loudly. The thunder roared and heavy rained ensued.  
  
She merely looked outside the window. "Every single day that passes, you become less a wizard, more an animal. Every single hour, you lose your remaining patience in simple things. In every single minute, I HIGHLY doubt if you ever had A BRAIN TO BEGIN WITH!" She shouted, slapping him.  
  
Harry looked at her, shocked. He was too stunned to feel the numbing of his cheek and the forming bruise.  
  
Ginny sighed and shook her head, walking away from her place and getting her purse. She was already dressed to go anywhere she wanted. No need to dress up again and remain here while Harry recovered and possibly kill her.  
  
She pecked his forehead and murmured, "There's some healing cream on the medicine cabinet and if that gets out of hand, there's the Charms and Cures Book for everything," she pointed to the bathroom that was wide open and there it was, inside the bathroom lounge, sitting there at the table.  
  
She closed the door behind her and got her key from the rack, letting the butler open the driver's seat for her. She started the engine, hoping against hope Draco was alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She waited for someone to open the door and nodded her head at the maid bowed to her. "Is your lady there?" The maid shook her head dutifully.  
  
"No, Miss Virginia; only Master Malfoy," she said. Ginny inclined her head and hurried upstairs to Draco's room, collapsing into his arms when he finally opened the door.  
  
"You doing something?" She asked him. He smirked, letting her in and closing the door, not letting go of her.  
  
"I might now," he whispered on her hair, dragging her to the king-sized bed that a elephant would have fitted comfortably.  
  
She did not let go of her embrace as she let herself be dragged by the gothic wizard. "I'm just. so exhausted," she said sleepily and tiredly. Draco stroked the side of her arms and kissed the crown of her head.  
  
"Harry caused this, didn't he?" He asked softly, an almost undetectable guarantee Harry will feel pain by his hands. She shooked her head gently, putting her palms on his bare chest and kissing the very middle  
  
"Don't bother," she said halfheartedly, too drained to really stop him. And if she could have willed herself to just say yes to Draco, Harry would just be occupying a very small corner of the history.  
  
Before she knew it, she was stripped from any garments and Draco was kissing every inch of her skin so gently, she ached for him to jump her harshly. The difference between Draco and Harry was large.  
  
While Harry does a three-minute do-which is not very satisfying at all, Draco did her like she was a porcelain doll he was careful not to break, but at the same time love. She smiled.  
  
'I am like what Dickon of the Secret Garden said the nest protected very carefully with love by the Missel Thrush-which is Draco,' she played with the thought.  
  
She rested her hands on his head and slept peacefully, dreaming of herself as the goddess Persephone and Draco was the gorgeous version of Hades playing in the dark gardens of his kingdom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Very short chapter, I know, but I will work on the others that are going to be long enough to satisfy readers and make them review. ^_^ 


End file.
